


Age Is Just a Number

by eadreytheiptscray



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Mako isn't buying it, Raleigh feels old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: Mentally, Raleigh is an old man.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Age Is Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbullmocktails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbullmocktails/gifts).



Mako comes home from work to find Raleigh lying on a cot in the sunroom. "What are you doing?"

His voice is muffled under the arm thrown across his face. "Resting. My back hurts."

"Did you hurt yourself chopping firewood again?"

"No, I'm just old. My knees are cracking and my mind is starting to go."

She bites her lip to keep from laughing. "Raleigh."

He lifts his arm ever so slightly, squinting in the sunshine.

"You just turned 30."

"I'm _old_ ," he whines, but there's a smile on his face.

"Then rest up, old man." Mako kisses him on the forehead before slipping out of the room. He's asleep before she steps across the threshold.


End file.
